For The Moment, At Least
by Rishi80
Summary: Post 4x17. Dan and Blair's kiss causes complications in a whirlwind, unforeseen future for the two of them. Likely M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters in Gossip Girl.

Warning: 4x17 Spoiler.

* * *

For The Moment, At Least

* * *

"Just one kiss."

The words sent chills down Blair's spine. As she met his unwavering gaze, her knees gave every indication of faltering but she held her ground. As the pair of dark eyes met, it was as though this was the first time she had ever seen him clearly or at all. Every instinct, every sinew embedded in her brain commanded her to decline. This was Humphrey after all. Brooklyn. Cabbage Patch. Dirt on her threshold. What entitlement did he have to ask the Queen of the Upper East Side for a kiss, really?

The last thought repulsed her. The past months she had spent with Humphrey showed her that he wasn't altogether worthy of her unabashed stereotyping. Sure, he was from Brooklyn. Sure, he loved Cedric. But he certainly wasn't dirt on her threshold. He was insightful, witty, and humorous, sadistically so at times. But he was not the obnoxious, self-righteous, 'holier than thou' prick she had always envisioned him to be. Maybe he was, formerly. But not anymore, not that she could see. So she couldn't refrain from the words that slipped out of her mouth, words that comforted her and repulsed her. Words that she protested vehemently against in her mind, not because she did not want to kiss Humphrey, nor because she wanted to inflict any harm on Chuck or Serena. Words that she protested because she was afraid she would be slipping from the social norm, what was expected of her. Words that essentially told the god-damn Upper East Side social norm to stick something up its ass.

"I suppose that would work. One kiss. And that's that," she spoke softly.

She could've strangled herself. That's what her instinct told her to do, at least. But she did not regret what she said. Not one bit. Humphrey parroted her.

"One kiss. And that's that."

Humphrey's undying gaze dropped slowly from Blair's eyes to settle upon her lips. Blair couldn't comprehend what emotions were rattling through that thick skull of his. Were they not to his satisfaction? Why the hell was he taking so long? Why not just get the damned deed over with?

"Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey!" she groaned as she roughly grabbed the front of his coat and crashed his lips onto hers.

Dan's lips were of a foreign breed to Blair. Not like Nate's, which felt safe, easy, and comfortable to rest upon. Not exotic and rough and well-practiced like Chuck's. They were comfortable enough, certainly, and had a level of exquisiteness, of…sexiness about them. Humphrey was certainly talented, Blair remarked in her brain. Dan made to pull away quickly and Blair, suddenly yearning for more, decided she hadn't had enough. She wrapped her arms across his neck, and his tongue, almost instinctively, sought for entrance which Blair willingly granted. The tongues dueled for seconds, minutes, hours…but honestly, what did it matter? Blair wasn't keeping track of time any longer. Who needed time, or breathing, or air when you had Dan's tongue wrapped upon your own?

Suddenly, the two broke apart. Blair, about to protest, was quelled when Humphrey's lips smashed against hers' again and his tongue curled itself around her own, then gliding over the soft curvature of her mouth, ingesting all of her saliva and delicious tastes into his own mouth. This kiss was different, explorative and almost frantic, hurried, as though there would be limited time before it would end. The thought angered Blair. This was just starting and Humphrey wanted it to end? She would not let that happen.

She slowed the tempo of the kiss down teasing at the corner of his lips and entering his own mouth exploring each side of it thoroughly and then the underside of his tongue. Humphrey, seeming to come to his senses, pulled himself away, rubbing a hand over the small beads of sweat trickling from his temple. Blair's mouth contorted in rage. Humphrey held a hand up to quiet her.

"Blair. That was jus—,"

The elevator slid open. And alas, who else, but Chuck and Serena to enter the premises?

* * *

Author's Note: Review, please! Thank you all for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters in Gossip Girl. I wish I did though.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks so much for the positive reviews so far. :)

"Blair," a feminine voice called out, "B, are you—" Serena paused instantly at the unexpected sight of Blair with her ex-boyfriend, both of whom looked frozen, terrified in their tracks, appearing as though they had been caught red-handed in the act of…something that Serena couldn't quite put her finger on.

Another person stood next to Serena. Chuck. Blair looked to his eyes, which were squarely placed on Humphrey's. It wasn't a look of rage or a death glare that she might have expected. Chuck simply looked agonized, tired.

"What are you doing here, Humphrey?" Chuck asked wearily.

Dan gulped slowly, his eyes gliding to meet Blair's. In the fraction of a second that their eyes met, they seemed to come to a conclusion to his unasked question. This would have to be kept a secret from Chuck and Serena. If they had admitted that they had been hanging out, let alone _making _out, there was bound to be uproar on the Upper East Side. Dan rubbed his forehead again.

"Nothing, Chuck. I'm leaving," Dan responded. Chuck nodded, irritated, taking Humphrey's word for it. As Serena watched him strut to the elevator door, her eyebrows rose with slight suspicion. She decided to act quickly.

"Hold on, I'll go too, Dan. Chuck doesn't need me now."

Blair wanted to protest but Serena had already flown off to the elevator towards Humphrey. Truthfully, Blair didn't want to be alone with Chuck now. But she had landed herself in this predicament and she was going to resolve it. As soon as the elevator door closed, Blair glared at Chuck.

"What are _you _doing here, Bass?" Blair asked bitingly.

Chuck seemed to deflate further with Blair's tone. He responded emotionlessly.

"I need you."

Blair's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms, glaring at Chuck.

"Care to elucidate, Charles? Disappointed that Raina Thorpe didn't care too much about your _'sacredness'_ for her? Heartbroken, are you Bass, that she left you for Nate Archibald, playboy of the Upper East Side? _This _is why you need me—to pick me up like leftovers—"

Chuck cut across her monologue speaking slowly, "I need you…because my father was a_ compulsive _liar. Till the day he died, he lied to me," Chuck paused, heaving, taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself "He made me out to be this…this villain, this son that had mystically imbibed all the qualities of Satan but deep down he was a homicidal maniac who would _kill_ to keep his business afloat."

Blair's eyes widened, her pupils now dotted with trepidation. "I don't…I don't understand, Bass. You've had too much to drink. You don't know what you're—" Chuck cut across her again.

"Russell Thorpe's wife. He killed Russell Thorpe's wife in that fire. Raina's mom. Just because Russell posed a threat to him," Chuck stopped speaking as he walked to Blair's kitchen, leaving her frozen next to her staircase. He poured some alcohol into a glass and drank. Blair followed him.

"How do you know this, Bass?"

"Russell told me. Right after he lost Bass Industries."

Blair was looking for a quick exit, "It never occurred to you, Bass, that he could've lied to you?"

Chuck met Blair's eyes, "Russell didn't lie to me," he said with ultimate finality and looked back at his empty glass of vodka, twirling it on the counter.

There was a long pause. Blair shifted awkwardly in her stance watching Chuck play with the glass.

"You still haven't answered, Bass. What are you you doing here?"

He took his time to formulate a reply. "I need you, Blair, because you're the only one that understands me when I'm like this. When my father's secrets get revealed and they often hurt more than they resolve anything. Blair, I, "Chuck paused, swallowing, "I'm not sure I even want to lead my fathers' company any longer. It was _his_ damn legacy. I don't want to support that, support him, anymore."

Blair tried to meet his eyes but Chuck would not look up. She decided, in that instant, that she had had enough of Chuck's desperate antics for the moment.

"From trading me for a hotel to cheating on me with Jenny Humphrey the night you were going to propose to me to dating and falling for Raina Thorpe while you still claimed to be in love with me, I honestly don't know how you still expect to hold a place in my heart, Chuck. We're not friends or lovers or allies, Bass. Nor are we enemies. The only advice I give you today is to follow your heart and make the best choice for yourself. When you're done playing these stupid games with my heart and mind Chuck, then speak to me. But for now, goodbye, Bass."

Blair turned back on her heel to get as far away from Bass as possible. Chuck stretched his hand out to grab her arm to pull her back to him. Blair's skin burned at the contact.

"Blair, please," Chuck pleaded.

Blair yanked her arm away from him, glaring at him one last time, and storming away, leaving one huge _chuck_ing mess to clean up in her kitchen.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Review please! Thanks for reading and the positive reviews so far. Next chapter will probably pick up with the DS mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters in Gossip Girl. I wish I did.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews so far. Appreciate it!

* * *

Dan turned back, forlornly observing Serena glide toward him and holding out a hand to stop the elevator door from shutting. Dan watched as she slid in surreptitiously. She looked up to Dan.

"I figured I'd go too," she recited to Dan's raised eyebrows at her sudden entry, "Chuck doesn't need _me_ at the moment, per se."

Dan sighed.

"And as for you," Serena started again, straightening her back to look Dan directly into his eyes, "what were _you_ doing with Blair?" She had attempted a comedic tone, something that might be lightly suggestive, but, quite frankly, failed miserably. What with Chuck's exponentially growing problems and her mounting paranoia with Dan over his seemingly awkward encounter with Blair and her break-up _(Is that what you call it when your ex-teacher/ex-convict accused of statutory rape tells you he needs "time" away from you?) _with Ben _and _the fact that her mother had just turned herself in and was likely facing major prison time not to mention dealing with the pressure and stress of those in her family and around her, Serena couldn't quite manage _comedic _at the present time. _(Oh, S, just wait till word gets out that Daddy Vandy's back in town)_ Dan rubbed his temples, sighing, two signs that Serena knew well as traits that characterized Dan. He contemplated possible replies in his mind.

"_I was just kissing your best friend, Serena. Might I add that it trumped any kiss I ever shared with you?"_

"_I just found out that plausible deniability sucks and should be assassinated, thanks to Blair, of course. Wanna know how?" _

"_Why, dearest Serena, I was having the best make-out session of my life with Ms. Waldorf, thank you very much."_

No. No. And no. Gag, gag, and more gag. Serena would probably shoot Dan if he responded with any of those three. So Dan, ever the coward, responded:

"I…I…Blair? Fix…Resolving something."

Serena's eyes narrowed. Coward though he might be, Dan picked up immediately. He was no fool. Being on-and-off-and-on-and-off-and-on-_(and off?)_ with Serena for the past three years, he could pick up certain facial expressions of hers at the very least as well as she could his. That squint, eye-narrowing of Serena's always hinted at suspicion. No, it hinted that Serena knew you were lying or hiding something. _Knew _it. Especially if her cheeks scrunched up to supplement the narrowed eyes. That was a given. _Well, _Dan thought darkly, _I'm not necessarily lying, am I? I went to Blair _to_ resolve something._

"Resolve what, might I ask?" Serena's voice lacked even the faux lightness about it. She was being direct and Serena was only direct when she suspected lies.

This one stumped Dan. He had thought passing off a generic answer might appease Serena but apparently in their time apart she had grown more alert than before. Maybe the alertness was always there, lurking behind the fluttering golden curls and perfect curves of the Upper East Side princess. It slightly unnerved him. Dan, ever the writer, blurted out the first lie that came to mind.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald's content _is _deeper than Jane Austen."

Serena looked positively stupefied. "I'm sorry, what?" she said.

"Debating the merits of the work of several classic writers. Blair wouldn't concede for weeks. It's been resolved."

Serena let out a nervous laugh. There was something about that laugh that revealed Serena's character completely to Dan. Maybe it _was _the writer in him that allowed him to exploit such casual interactions to find deeper emotions within them. To the outsider, the laugh might just be classified as nervous. To someone who knew Serena, that laugh would have had an overlay of potential relief about it. But for Dan, what was behind that laugh was transparent. It was concern. She was concerned about why Blair and Dan might argue the merits of literature. Her next sentence validated his suspicion.

"I wasn't aware that you and Blair even spoke," Serena said casually, lightly as they strolled aimlessly.

_Oh, if you thought talking was a surprise Serena, you're in for a huge mother—_

"Dan," Serena continued, her voice darker this time, but filled with noticeable intent, "Dan, I broke up with Ben."

Dan stopped. He scratched the stubble of beard growing underneath his chin. He watched as Serena halted and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

Serena smiled at him. Well, at least she tried to. It was more of a grimace. Dan noticed that tonight Serena was having a hell of a job pretending who she was.

"I am too, Dan," she paused for a few moments, "Have you ever been more fascinated with the concept of something? Then be left with a sour taste in your mouth after you achieve your desire. Then be left to ultimately think whether your desires are a disappointment?"

Dan's brain went into overdrive.

_Why, Serena, you're living proof of that for me. Isn't it always the concept of something that enthralls us, the concept of you that enraptured me? Your blonde hair, bombshell appeal, your perfect figure that had the teenage me about as randy as…well, as randy as a teenager can be. _

"You're talking about Ben?" Dan asked. He was just passing time. He knew the answer.

"Yes," Serena responded. She paused, twirling a stray golden strand of her hair around on her index finger. "It was the concept of Ben that had me caught up. The smart, attractive young teacher who was always willing to help, be a better person. Then, when I realized he wasn't who I thought he was…it was like being on life support. It was completely artificial…neither of us felt…alive."

_Just like how our relationship panned out five times, Serena. Hanging on a life support, a conception that each other might be something that the other wasn't, that the other sought. But it doesn't need to be artificial. Not when you find someone to be real, yourself. Someone who you don't have to cower away from to be yourself._

"Well, the only thing left to do, Serena is to hang onto hope that you might find someone with whom you feel less artificial with," Dan said, more to himself than to Serena.

Serena looked at Dan, her blue eyes frosted with wetness.

"I suppose. We all just have to wait our time, eventually?"

"We just have to wait our time."

Their eyes met. Dan broke contact after a tense moment or so.

"What was Chuck doing with Bl—up there," Dan asked nonchalantly as they picked up their pace and began to walk without aim or intent.

"Chuck," Serena sighed, "Chuck is an interesting character, Dan."

"You could say that."

Serena chuckled.

"He shut down that party for a reason, Dan. Apparently found something about his father. I'd hazard a guess that Russell Thorpe is behind some of this…insanity that Chuck is going through."

Dan looked in space, thinking. _What if Chuck's sob story was enough to sucker Blair into going back to him, without regard that I even existed?_

Another voice sounded in Dan's head._ What entitlement do I have to Blair? What have I done to be with her? _

_But what entitlement does Bass have to Blair? After trading her, sleeping with my sister, and doing god-knows-what-with-god-knows-what—_

"Dan, Dan! Earth to Dan," Serena asked irritated, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, you're spacing out Dan. Maybe it's something new you've started to do."

_Whenever I hear _you _talk, it tends to happen. _

Dan let out a tense chuckle. A taxi was driving nearby. Dan turned to Serena.

"It's been a long day, Serena. I'm heading to the loft. Goodbye."

"I could go with you?" Serena's voice dripped with hesitant, dripped with desire. Her motivations were transparent—she wanted to stake her claim out and probably get back with Dan. Dan was conflicted with a sudden internal struggle—_Serena_ or_ Blair?_

He paused for a few seconds, contemplating. The taxi came to the curb and Dan pressed a hand on the door.

"No, Serena. I'm sorry. There's unresolved…stuff…I need to…resolve with…something."

Dan seated himself in the taxi and closed the door to catch a glimpse of Serena's broken, disappointed face.

Deadly decision, Dan.

* * *

Author's Note: Review please! If you want to criticize, please don't be scared from doing so. If you feel I'm not writing well or how you think I should be writing, please feel free to voice your opinion. The positive reviews have been overwhelming so far. Thank you all _very, very,very_ much. I'll try to get more done ASAP. Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Apologies for getting this out so late. School work left be really busy these past few days. Anyway, enjoy this and thank you for reading this so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters of Gossip Girl. I often wish I do though. Sad Face.

* * *

Chuck watched, fixated, as Blair strutted away from him in a dignified manner. He couldn't move, couldn't see past the trail that Blair had left as she walked away from him…from them. Chuck, his body shaking violently, turned back to the empty glass on the counter. His hand reached the bottle of alcohol and filled it, not caring about a goddamn thing in the world, not wanting to show his emotions…his fear, his _anger_.

_Oh yes,_ Chuck decided, _he was _fucking_ angry. _

He lifted the glass to his mouth and poured into the basin of his throat and ingested it. His mental state was changing. Chuck was usually not an angry drunk…but now nothing but rage consumed him.

_That…bitch, how dare she? I'm…I'm fucking Chuck Bass._

He poured and drank again.

_No one just leaves Chuck Bass hanging._

And again the alcohol dripped from its container to the glass. And again Chuck was more than happy to take it in and to eradicate all reason from his mind.

_I'll…I'll show her what I'm capable of. _

Chuck dripped the last of the bottle into the crystal glass and groaned. He needed more. More alcohol meant less reason. Less reason gave him a reason to rage at Blair, to blame all his misery on her. Chuck scrambled through Blair's pantries more bottles of vodka. His eyes widened at the sight of how much there was. After he had drunk all this he would show Blair…something?

This time Chuck didn't care enough to pour it into a glass so he strutted away, drunkenly, with three bottles in his hand and, instead of walking towards her room, walked towards the elevator.

The elevator door slid open and Chuck took a step in it before descending to the lower levels. Chuck was left pondering, as only one could ponder when they were as inebriated as he was.

_Why did she just leave me? _Chuck questioned in his mind as he left the apartment. _Why did she not care about me? Weren't we inevitable? Endgame? Destiny? Eternal? Didn't she say as much in her own damn words? _

Another voice answered Chuck back, _She left you because your worthless, you fool. Worthless. Look at yourself. You can't hold yourself in for two seconds, you drunken mess._

Chuck took a drunken swig of the alcohol, letting it refresh his mind. He walked on the empty sidewalk, swaying from one side to the other.

_I can't be worthless. I'm Chuck Bass, right?_, Chuck thought as his rage took over him again, _Chuck freakin' Bass. _

_That's your justification for everything, Charles_, the voice sounded off, _Chuck Bass this? Chuck Bass that? It's time for an internal evaluation of your self. You'll see truly how deceitful and selfish you are then, Bass._

_Certainly a worth justification though_, Chuck reasoned, _Certainly…_

_You keep telling yourself that…_

_I will…_

_It'll be your destruction, Bass._

_SHUT UP._

The voice quieted in Chuck's head as he, walking and drinking as recklessly as he had ever, began to grow a nagging suspicion in his head, something you can only think about when your drunk. Something so unbelievable until you're intoxicated.

_What if it's not that she doesn't want me but that she's already with someone? That she was just lying about the inevitable crap and that she really is seeing someone? But who…_

Chuck stopped and sat at the steps of someone's house, trying to control himself from his drunkenness.

_Who would possibly interest or captivate Blair Waldorf…_

And the answer hit in instantly with the force of a pack of stampeding elephants.

Dan Humphrey.

Chuck stood, breathing. _Of course, he had been so naïve to think Blair would never mingle with anyone lower than her. Freakin' Humphrey. All the Gossip Girl posts about her and that wanna-be intellectual cozying up over the past few months. The fact that they were both red at the sight of Serena and I. They had probably just enjoyed a good make-out or something…_

Chuck's already volatile mind went into overdrive as he walked briskly across the road.

_I'll…I'll give her cyanide or…wait I'll shoot her than I'll shoot myself…or I'll get a knife and kill her and then cut my own wrists…or wait…_

That was the last thing Chuck Bass would think before streaming white light took over his sight.

Care to finish that thought, Chuck?

* * *

Author's Note: Review, please! So far, the positive reviews have been overwhelming. Once again, if there is something you don't like about it don't shy away from criticism-it is extremely welcome and ultimately necessary for me to become a better writer and, therefore, post better content for the readers to read and enjoy. Sorry for getting this one out so late, I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.


End file.
